Mobius High: Sleepover
by MarioSonicAdventureT
Summary: The Sonic Gang comes together for a Sleepover. Rated M to be Safe. This is a Spinoff of Mobius High
1. The Sleepover

This is a spin off of Mobius High.

We are Sonic Team. We be chillin in our crib. You better watch because we might just twist your nips. We are Sonic Team. You can't handle us. When we party we yell Yolo. We are Sonic Team.

"Come on Tails, our friends will almost be here." said Sonic

"Look I know you are excited for this sleepover, but calm the fuck down." said Tails

Sonic and Tails were both preparing for their awesome sleepover, when Sonic realized he forgot to get the munchies.

"Sonic, stop freaking out we have enough Mountain Dew and Doritos." said Tails

"Fine." said Sonic

That night 7pm

Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Sally, Cream, and Destiney were all walking into Sonic's house.

"So, Soniku what are the plans for the night?" said Amy

"Well, Ames I thought we start this with Truth or Dare." said Sonic

(Audience Track ohhhh plays here)

"That sure will be fun." said Shadow

"Alright Cream, how about you start first." said Sonic

"Alright Tails, Truth or Dare." said Cream

"Dare." said Tails

"I dare you to dip your ballsack in chocolate pudding, and have Sonic lick it off." said Cream

Tails and Sonic looked at Cream with a WTF stare.

"What the hell, Cream!" said Tails

"How the fuck did you come up with that?" said Sonic

"Tails, you have to do it." said Cream

Tails then found some chocolate pudding, and dipped his ballsack in it.

"Hmm, Tails is bigger than me." Shadow thought

"Alright Sonic start licking, I guess." said Tails

Sonic began to lick the fox's ballsack clean. The fox felt extremely uncomfortable. I mean like how the fuck did his life get here. It also did not help that everyone was staring at the massive boner he know had.

"Sonic Chan you're so sexy Kawai." Tails said

"Wait what?" said Sonic

Sonic had finally finished this awful task. He was then covered by Tails' Big Bang Attack. (As seen in AquaFresh Z)

"Well I need to wash up." said Sonic

With that Sonic went to his restroom.

Tails now got to pick his victim.

"Shadow, Truth or Dare." said Tails

"Dare." said Shadow

"I dare you to, challenge Knuckles to a rap." said Shadow

"My name is Shadow, and my homies know from the East Coast to the West Coast. I be snorting more coke than Lil' Wayne. You sir are a bitch. You're my bitch. You're his bitch. I be the pimp daddy motherfuckin King. You be smoking my dick because you are a scrub." said Shadow

"Alright Alright. My name Knuckles is and here I am to kick your ass in every way. You be tripping balls. Calling me your bitch. I am the greatest rip rap master. The Swig Swag King. You sir are the ass kissing Squire." said Knuckles

Who do you think won? Vote with a review.


	2. Bonerific

"Alright, Knuckles won." said Tails

"Yeah. get rekt scrub." said Knuckles

"A little rough don't you think." said Shadow

"I'm reking scrubs tonight, and I'll never have a better night." said Knuckles

"Shadow truth or dare?" asked Knuckles

"Dare." said Shadow

"I dare you to have tie your nips to a car battery." said Knuckles

Shadow stared at him with a WTH stare.

Shadow had the car battery tied to his black nips.

"Ready Shadow?" said Sonic

Sonic place the clamps onto his nips electrifying them.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Shadow in pain

Amy then turned off.

"That is enough of that." said Amy

"Amy, Truth or Dare." said Shadow

"Dare." said Amy

"I dare you to balance a cup of tea on your head, while kissing Sonic." said Shadow

"Hmm, interesting but ok." said Amy

Amy got ready to kiss the hedgehog, but first balanced the tea on her head.

"You ready?" said Sonic

"Sure!" said Amy

Amy then went in for the kiss, her eyes lit up as they shared that deep kiss. This gave Sonic a boner. Amy dropped the really hot tea on his bone.

"What the hell" said Sonic running in circles

"Are you okay?" said Amy with deep concern

"Yeah, I guess." said Sonic

Submit your dares or truths


	3. Sonic did what?

"Ok Amy truth or dare." said Sonic

"Dare." said Amy

"I dare you to poke Knuckles crusty ears, and lick the earwax of your finger." said Sonic

"OK..." said Amy

Amy then stuck her finger into Knuckles ear as she pulled it out she had a huge clump of earwax on her finger.

"Knuckles do you ever clean your ears?" said Amy disgusted

"Hey shut up." shouted Knuckles

"Ok you have to lick it off slowly enjoy the taste." said Sonic

Amy began to lick the earwax clump rather slowly. Amy had a disgusted look on her face. She decided to lick the earwax faster hoping no one would notice.

"Hey no cheating." said Sonic

Amy finally finished, and felt like barfing.

"Truth or Dare Knuckles." said Amy

"Dare." said Knuckles

"I dare you to ask Sonic this truth." said Amy and then whispered it in his ear.

"Wait what." said Knuckles

"What?" asked Sonic shocked

"Is it true you once shoved your dick up your own asshole." asked Knuckles

Sonic stayed silent.

"Did you Sonic?" asked Shadow

"Yeah Sonic." said Tails

"Yes I did." said Sonic

Everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"That is just weird." said Cream

"Hey look its snowing outside." said Shadow

"Cream truth or dare," said Knuckles

"Dare." said Cream

"I dare you to go outside and stand there for 15 minutes." said Knuckles

"Sounds easy." said Cream

"Let me finish you have to do it your underwear." said Knuckles

"Fuck." said Cream

"Isn't that a bit far." said Amy

"Cream made Sonic suck Tails chocolate covered ballsack. This is tame in comparison. " said Knuckles

"No Amy I will take it." said Cream as she began to strip down.

This gave Tails a boner.

"Tails you can look but you can't touch." said Cream cockily

"That's not what you said yesterday." said Tails with a double chin and a plastic smile

"Shhh." said Cream

Give us your suggestions.


End file.
